Goliath
by venpast
Summary: 'If I can't make you my god, Shizu-chan, I will make you a monster that you yourself will despise.' Oneshot/Highschool days. [A take on why these two are the way they are.]


**Here's my take on why these guys probably play cat and mouse~ I hope you guys like it. Rated for Shizuo's potty mouth. There are a few religious references for the sake of the topic, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.. T_T **

**Can be looked at as Shizaya, or merely Izaya being himself. Sooooo... your pick.**

* * *

It all started years ago, and even though he had never cared to remember things that had gone on in the past, he knew this was one of those moments in life where he wouldn't ever be given the ability to vanquish it from memory. Though, as reality may have it, he felt as though a part of him didn't want to leave that piece of the past in the past.

Was it the stance in which his bane held himself, or were they the taunts that were always sneered in his direction. The only way he was able to stomach the man's effervescent moods and elated tones, was only when he felt unparalleled loathing toward the man he'd deemed nothing more than an insect. But there was one thing that bothered him the most about the situation he was often thrown into. If _Izaya Orihara_ was nothing more than a flea who had never deserved his time, why did he, _Shizuo Heiwajima_ chase him _every single_ time. Why did the winding paths and darkened alleyways become witness to more than one of their weekly, if not daily spats. Why did the strongest man in Ikebukuro seek comfort in such a detestable human being. It was simple, because in reality, there was no one who made him feel more _human_ than the very man that called him a _monster_.

It was in highschool, he recalled, the memory of the library stench that always wafted across the corridors seemed to linger in his nose, the voices that had always called him out, spoke once more. _Strange_, he'd thought then. Whether it was in the manga he never read, or those Western comics he's never bought, wasn't a person with super strength considered amazing, _remarkable_ even? Weren't they considered the _heroes, _that swoop in when people least expect them to? His ignorance had preceded him. He was oh, so very, incorrect.

He was no _hero_, not to his classmates, and not to himself. He was nothing remarkable in their eyes- only something that's worth fearing. Though, that was to _them_, but not to the devil clad in black. He didn't see Shizuo as something worth _fearing_, he did not see him as something _ordinary_, and at that time, Izaya hadn't seen him as a monster. Not yet, anyway.

There was a day when he found himself wanting to go home more than ever, one of those days when nothing was going his way. He'd walked silently, in quiet rage, making his way off the large school campus. His mind was muddled, unorganized thoughts blurring his less than rational mind. He needed to talk to Kasuka, even though he knew his brother would stare at him blankly for the most part. It was better than nothing.

That's when a subtle call of his least favorite nickname resonated behind him, a soft crooning noise that made Shizuo want to batter its owner blue and bloody. It was times like this that left the easily agitated blond with teeth leveled from gritting. Though it was today, that even his temper wasn't strong enough to make him turn heel. He wanted _out_, he wanted to go home, possibly sleep- _hell_, he might even _try_ doing the work assigned that night.

Much like a pocky stick, that patience and calm will, snapped, his state of mind shattering at the cooing voice that seemed to near as it proceeded patronizing him with that pathetic excuse of a nickname. His heels dug into the pavement, nose flaring with every breath he took, eyes glassy.

"_Aw_, Shizu-chan's ignoring me," Izaya's stupid voice sung happily. Against every cell in his body, Shizuo stood his ground refusing to turn back to face the annoyance that was everywhere all at once. "How _rude_, you know. I was calling for quite sometime now." The words were chastising, though the tone was nothing mildly such. The playful hum in the raven's voice told Shizuo everything he needed to know.

"What do you _want_, _dammit_?" The blond hissed, still facing forward. "You're the least person I feel like dealing with right now, so you better fucking scram before I flatten the face you seem so proud of!" Shizuo snarled, his head turning to the side, amber eyes holding their own against deep crystalline crimson. He didn't need to look at the raven's expression to see how Izaya felt. His laughing, lying eyes were enough of a sample. Frankly, he hadn't felt like dealing with the rest.

"So _harsh_, you know." Izaya's voice dropped into a purr, "With such burning _embers_ in your eyes, too. If I didn't know any better, I would have ignorantly assumed you hated me." The sarcastic voice only fueled his annoyance and irritation. He curled his fingers, nails digging into his palms. The shred of sanity he prided himself on was about to be thrown out to the dogs courtesy of an unnerving raven haired devil.

"And who the _hell_ gave you the impression that I might like you, you conceited little shit," Shizuo's voice was sharp, but at the same time, it wasn't as loud as his usual. Izaya's frisky expression died down into a frown. The raven's frown wasn't so much insulted by the comment, because god knows he expected it, as he was weirded out by the mildly calm Shizuo. It wasn't something anyone's seen before, save Kasuka and probably Tom. When Izaya didn't respond, Shizuo huffed and turned away getting ready to leave again, he didn't have time for this. Not that he had anything to get back to.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke, and it did nothing to stop the mentioned man from walking away. "Oi, I'm _talking_ to you!" Shizuo rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the other, and tightening his fists. There was this sick sense of sadistic satisfaction, because even though he knew next to nothing about the manipulative bastard, there was one thing he knew for certain. Izaya Orihara had _next to no_ patience when someone ignored him, and in a sense, that was the only trait they truly shared.

"_I said I was talking to you!_" Izaya sounded irritated, his long fingers curling with unexpected strength around Shizuo wrist. Least to say it took mere seconds for his anger to seep in. He bent his elbow, swinging it forward with brute strength, effectively throwing the slimmer boy painfully onto the rough asphalt.

"_Don't you fucking touch me, flea_." The string of curses the smaller man had spat, he expected, however, the grin that ate up Izaya's face, tearing it in half, was something he hadn't. For a moment he found himself doused in bewilderment. This kid wouldn't cease to surprise him, "What the hell are you smiling at, you shit?"

"_Well_, Shizu-chan," He giggled, sitting up, resting back on his bruised elbows. Shizuo found himself wincing slightly at the sight of the bloodied scrape that ran down the right side of the other's face. Izaya pretended not to see it, "_I'm just_," he paused, "Let's just say you're _quite_ the catch. _Impressive_ even."

Shizuo's face fell into a deadpan, pokerface resting heavily on his features. Least to say he didn't follow. He didn't really know if he wanted to. "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"_Christ_, no_,_" Izaya swore, then he laughed loudly taking Shizuo by surprise, "Look at that, you've got me swearing to a god that I don't believe in." The blond frowned, glaring slightly.

"Yeah, well, whatever." he rolled his eyes, "So if you're done with your blasphemous beliefs, that I really could care less about, I'm leaving." Despite what he said, Shizuo didn't move an inch, his amber eyes still glaring down at the fallen man, who, too, hadn't changed his position.

"But dear, sweet, _Shizu-chan_." The blond grimaced, "The talk of Gods is exactly what what I'd wanted to talk to you about." Shizuo would be lying if he said that Izaya hadn't caught his attention and piqued his interest. He would also be lying if he said Izaya didn't know that fact very well. The raven's auburn eyes twinkled in the most unnerving manner.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I ain't no fucking saint. So if you're looking for a priest to set you on '_god's holy path of light_'," Shizuo rolled his eyes, bringing up a single index finger on each hand and curling them as air quotations, "You've come to the wrong guy, so I suggest you _piss off_."

Izaya clicked his tongue, and to his shock, chuckled loosely, looking up at the blond through thick eyelashes, eyes lidded sinisterly. "Oh, I assure you, I'm here to ask questions, but none of that sort." They were both silent for a while, Izaya's grin growing in size gradually, as Shizuo's face fell. Not that he was smiling to begin with.

"Do you believe in _a_ god, Shizuo?" For some reason, he was unnerved by the question, and more so by the lack of playful honorific. Izaya was smiling, but it was obvious that there was something else brewing behind the carefully crafted mask that the raven oft found himself wearing, and this was the first Shizuo had ever found himself noticing.

"There's something out there," he croaked, avoiding the calculating gaze that seemed to see through him like glass, "I'm not exactly a model Christian, if that's what you're asking,"

"No, that's not what I'm asking." Izaya sighed dramatically, "I'm not talking about _Jesus_, or _Allah_ or _Buddha_ or any deity in specific."

"This is really personal, don't you think?" Shizuo snapped, having enough of a conversation he didn't enjoy the topic of. There was something different about the way the raven cocked his head to the side, long black hair falling against his cheek. He looked interested in an innocent way. One that lacked the essence of everything the sinister asshole stood for, and Shizuo didn't like it one bit.

Izaya pushed himself elegantly off the street in a single fluid motion, _practiced_, the blond couldn't help but notice. "_What if_," The raven's voice was heavy, and husky and lacked all emotion, "_What if _I told you I didn't believe in God?"

Shizuo knitted his eyebrows, not knowing how this concerned him in the slightest, "I'd tell you it was your cross to bear. This has nothing to do with me." Izaya smiled wickedly, clicking his tongue.

"_Why_, Shizu-chan, this has _everything_ to do with you!" He laughed loudly, when he saw the latter grit his teeth and take a threatening step forward. To which Izaya, in turn, took one back. "Besides, Shizu-chan. I said I didn't believe in _God_. I never said anything about _gods_."

"Same thing," Shizuo raised an irritated eyebrow, "Unless you're trying to tell me you're part of some pagan cult." Izaya laughed again, but this time it didn't seem forced. The raven seemed genuinely amused.

"Not in this lifetime," Shizuo couldn't help but smirk at the comment, and the disbelieving chuckle, "I was talking about the potential of mortals." He stopped, trying to read the blond's expression, "_Mortal_ gods."

"What." Shizuo didn't know how to respond.

"_Mortals_. Gods. Mortal _gods_." Pause, "_You_."

It was not hard to believe that Shizuo Heiwajima was not the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was no idiot, though regardless of that fact, every smart thought had flown out of his head the very moment Izaya had uttered his two cents. He froze, his mind betraying him, his body lacking any form of reaction. He didn't know how to react, if he even _should_. Flattered was not what he felt, arrogance wasn't the clawing pain that made its way up his throat, vanity wasn't what flowed through him. Rather, for the first time in a long time, Shizuo Heiwajima was scared witless.

Izaya misread the stoic nature of the blond's posture as something of a positive reaction, his smile widening, "I _love_ humans, all humans equally and without doubt. They're all so interesting, all so _endearing_ in their own way, going on with their lives. Then, there are people like _you_, and people like _me_." The raven licked his lips, his enthusiasm oozing disgustingly onto his features, "People like _us_, Shizuo, we're different. We're _better_.

"We were given what every human only _dreams_ of possessing! Brilliance of the mind, and the physical strength to bring an entire city to its _knees_. We are the very gods those men and women fear so truly, the gods they stand naked before, in _fear_ and _terror_ and _respect_." Shizuo felt nauseous, biting his lip as he watched Izaya's eyes dart around in excitement. "Don't you _see_! You could have _everything_, so _why_, _why_-" Izaya's eyes came back to his, "_Why_ won't you take it?"

He finally found his voice, "_No_."

Izaya frowned, "No?"

"_No_. It's not _ours_ for the taking. I'm a _human_, Izaya. And I'm not going to terrorize this world to sate this _curse_- this town, this city, this _world_, belongs to those who work to improve it. Who seek shelter inside it." He huffed, "Not people who think they're better than everyone."

Izaya smiled gleefully, "But you're _not_ human, you're far from it. Rather than calling it an affliction, it's a _windfall_. You don't _think_ you're better, we _are_. If your argument lies on such bases, then don't worry. It's invalid." The raven looked happy and it was starting to disconcert Shizuo in every way, rattling him to the point where every guard was raised. "Shizuo, I may be human, but you _aren't_. Don't you see it, I can make this happen, I can make us the _best_!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's white shirt, fisting his hand tightly in the fabric. He stood on the ends of his toes to reach eye contact, "Make me your _prophet_," he breathed, "and I'll make you my _god_."

Something snapped within Shizuo. Izaya's warm, fruity breath was poison, his warmth suffocating, his _words_, _his words_-

Shizuo pushed the raven back, his once unwavering hands shaking, his strong posture gone and his confidence dissipated into thin air. For some reason he couldn't breathe, the claws that had made their way up his chest were tearing at him, racking up the flesh of his windpipe. Raw and real. He stepped back, looking at the once dull auburn glistening as crimson red in the sunset. But Izaya looked far from sated, far from calm.

Shizuo held a palm up, keeping the confused and slowly angering raven at bay. He hadn't known Izaya long, and even in that short time the feeling that raved through him proved that he knew little about this man, if anything at all. "_Fuck_." The voice was hoarse and raw.

"Your eyes, _Shizuo_," Izaya sung in an unsettling whisper, "look how _gold_ they are."

"_Stay away from me._" Shizuo snarled, a low hissing noise emitting from the back of his throat. "_Don't touch me._" Izaya's expression darkened, "_Don't you even _look_ at me._"

"What." Izaya hummed, smile forced, eyes deadly, "You're making a mistake. You're making a _huge_ mistake."

"No, Izaya, I'm making the only right choice I've _ever_ made." He breathed, his eyes narrowing hotly, "From the moment I saw you I knew you had a few nuts loose in your head, but I never expected _this_. You're insane. Hell, you're bloody _psychotic_. Psychopathic, deranged, _mad_.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Izaya_?"

This was the first time he'd ever let such honest emotion into his voice, such shocked and pitying disbelief. It was also the first time he'd ever seen the calm and collected Izaya Orihara wince in hurt. The hurt hadn't lasted, it slowly gave way to an expression that was absolutely livid, murderous, and Shizuo didn't like being on the receiving end of it.

"_Nothing_," The raven hissed, "Is wrong with me. _Everything,_ on the other hand, is wrong with _you_." Shizuo's eyes narrowed in ill kept annoyance. "I give you the world, I _give_ it to you, you stupid, _stupid_ _Neanderthal, _I offered to give it to you_ on a silver platter_- and what do you do? You spit it back in my face without taking the time to chew. So _sad_, Shizu-chan, so very, _very_ sad."

Shizuo knew Izaya only used the nickname when he was either feeling very playful, or very, _very_ furious- and Izaya was turning purple, and if that was anything to go by, Shizuo assumed the other wasn't happy. "But you know, Shizu-chan? I think you're religious after all. Either way, I'm going to assume you _are_. So, you must be familiar with the story of David-" Izaya looked straight into golden brown eyes, "-and _Goliath_."

"What of it." Shizuo snapped, not liking the taunting tone the other had taken.

Izaya smirked, strutting a few steps away, a sway to his movements, arms held high and perpendicular to his torso. A kid playing airplane. He turned back to the blonde, smiling impishly, the playful aura was absolutely deadly. He looked up at the stronger male through long lashes.

"David was the _brain_, and Goliath- well, Goliath was the idiot. A small boy who took on a giant, yeah? You see, I see us portrayed there, Shizu-chan. I'm _David_," Izaya's expression smoldered though he was smiling, "And _you_, well, you're Goliath. And I'm sure you know where the story goes from _there_, don't you." It was not a question.

"Is that a fucking _threat_, you damn _lowlife_?" Shizuo hissed, raising a fist and fighting the urge to ram forward into the lithe body.

"You're not as idiotic as you look, I'll give you that. Of _course_ it's a threat." Izaya chuckled wickedly, "David was a young boy, no power whatsoever. And with a simple sling shot," Izaya twirled in circles, moving closer again to Shizuo, a single arm outstretched, palm straight like a needle. He made low whooshing sounds as he neared the other slowly. Finally, the side of his palm made contact with the side of the blond's head. It wasn't a hit, Izaya merely let it rest there, as his sounds came to a halt. Shizuo didn't move.

"And _bam_. He hit the giant with a strike to the head." Izaya smiled sinisterly, "And then the mighty Goliath dropped _dead_."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist in a bruising grip, the other's body flush against his own. He didn't move, only glared down at the grinning raven, who hadn't seemed bothered by the proximity at all. Shizuo had decided then and there, he had every reason to hate the man in front of him.

"Or maybe, Shizu-chan would prefer an even more _classic_ tale," Izaya sung, and before the mentioned man could comprehend the actions that moved the other, his vision was obscured by a head of black hair, the sweet scent of cinnamon poisoning his senses. For some reason the warmth surrounding him was unwelcome, he felt his chest heave when confused eyes met those painfully red irises. He could see every fleck of black in the eyes, and the pastel freckles that dotted the slender nose he'd once deemed so clear. He felt every breath and saw every blemish. Though what he couldn't see was what lay under, he couldn't see pale pink _lips_- _nor could he feel his own. _Then it dawned on him.

Izaya was _kissing_ him.

There was a moment where he didn't know what to do. This was _so_ something Izaya would do. Izaya always left him on the wrong side of the fence, not knowing what to say and how to react. He _hated_ it. He hated not being in control of the situation, hated when his mind failed him so often around the black-haired hindrance, the _menace_ and _bane_ that prevented him from thinking straight.

As quick as the touch of lips had come, it was gone. Though Izaya lingered close, their lips barely apart. Crimson eyes trailed to the unmoving mouth of the taller man, "_Just_," he breathed, breath warm on the still shellshocked Shizuo, whose eyes had widened marginally, "_Call me _Judas_, hmmm_?"

That snapped the blond back to reality. He threw the wrist back into Izaya's face, his breath coming out in short angry pants, nose flaring with every intake, "_What the fuck do you think you're doing_."

"Well!" Izaya chirped taking a few leisurely steps backward, "Would you _look_ at the time, I think it's high time I get going!" He smiled, winking, then without further ado, turned tail and ran down the street, voice echoing behind him.

"_Why you little shit!_" Shizuo hissed, incredulous. He wasted no time in bolting after the slimy eel that he seldom caught up to, "_When I get my hands on you, I'm going to break every rib and every bone in your godforsaken body, you hear that, you fucker?!_" He yelled.

Izaya turned, still moving backwards, "_Chase me into the sunset, darlin'!_"

"_Fuck_ you- it's already dark, you _dumb_ shit!"

Izaya's thick laugh resonated in the distance.

"_Izaaaaaayyaaaaaaaa!_"

_If I can't make you my god, Shizu-chan.._

_ I _will_ make you a monster._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my crap. Please review or else I'll think you hated it, because that's how my demented mind works. D;**

**Or.. review if you hated it. I'm good with that too.**


End file.
